


The Morning Routine

by essentialbreakdown



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Funny, M/M, Morning, polyship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3822370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essentialbreakdown/pseuds/essentialbreakdown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Michael North wants to do is get out of bed without waking anyone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning Routine

Six o’clock in the morning always seemed like a reasonable time to get up, or maybe it was all the time he spent as a Marine. He was never sure, but at the moment it didn’t matter. Michael North slowly woke himself up, in his half asleep state it could already tell the king sized bed was full.  
To the groggy blonde’s left was David Washington, who was using North’s chest as a pillow.  
To his right was his husband, Drew York, who was using North’s arm as a pillow. Also in the small space between York’s back and North’s shoulder was five year old Theta, North’s son from his first marriage.  
How in the world am I getting out of this bed?  
North began the slow process of moving everyone off of him so he could get up and use the bathroom, and start breakfast for the family.  
First thing was Washington, he slowly began to roll over to the right, letting Washington slowly move off his chest. In his sleep, the younger male rotated away from North, grabbing a pillow and falling back asleep. Wash was always the easy one to move away from.  
He turned his attention now to his right arm, that happened to be under two people and it was numb. Wiggling his arm out from under York, he suppressed the thought of making a sound from the feeling of pins and needles in his arm as the nerves began to ‘wake up’ again.  
He sighed as he looked down at the five year old. ‘Please don’t wake up, just stay asleep,’ he though as he slowly moved his arm from under Theta. The child continued to cuddle his teddy bear.  
North was finally free, he could just move down to the edge of the bed and then get out of the bed room. As he moved down the bed, he noticed another body on the bed-the older child who was York’s, Delta.  
The ten year old didn't often join his parents in their bedroom to sleep, but when he did it was at the end of the bed, where he would bring in his own pillow and blanket and just sleep there. The boy claimed it was for York and no other reason, but North thought it was because Delta didn't want to be alone when everyone was together.  
Getting over Delta was the easiest party of getting out of bed some mornings, it had still taken him ten minutes to get himself from under the other people in his bed, but they were all still asleep when he left the room.  
Theta had a sense for when his father wasn't around when he had originally been there. The young boy slowly sat himself up, noticing Washington and his other dad and even Delta but no Dad. He turned and looked at York, and began to poke the brunet, “Hey…Hey dad,” he whispered.  
“Hm…Wh-theta?” York cracked open an eye, not ready for this.  
“Where is Dad?” Theta was worried, he was always worried when North just disappeared.  
“Imsure he’s fine,”  
“If he was fine, he would be right here!” Theta looked around again. “Oh NO!” his voice rose and everyone on the bed began to wake up, “THE MONSTERS GOT HIM!” he screamed.  
“Theta, there are no monsters under the bed,” York rolled over to face the youngest member of the family.  
“Then where is Dad!?” He stood himself up on the bed and began to jump, “Give him back!! You cant have my dad you dumb monsters!”  
He jumped over to his big brother. “TAKE DELTA!” he screamed as he pushed the older boy off the bed, who screamed from being pushed.  
North rushed to the door, opening it, “What is going on in here?” he was worried hearing all the screaming, he thought someone was dying.  
“It worked!” Theta put his hands in the air.  
“What worked?” North was confused as he moved over to Delta to sit him back on the bed.  
“Theta thought the monsters got you,” York yawned.  
“Theta,” North sighed as he picked him up, “There are no monsters,”  
“Yes there are.” The blue eyed boy replied.  
“…anyway, do you want to help me with breakfast?” North asked him, too tired to fight over monsters.  
“Make coffee while you’re at it,” York requested.  
North carried Theta to the kitchen and smiled, this was his morning routine and he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
